Appelle moi Yui, Crétin!
by XxX-Yuiko-XxX
Summary: Yuiko emménage dans une nouvelle ville suite à la séparation de sa mère. Elle devra intégré Sweet Amoris et s'adapter à tous ces changements... je sais, c'est nulle - -'


Bonjours cher(e)s lecteurs ou lectrices,

Je tiens a vous remercier de me lire! Je sais que le résumé et le titre ne sont pas très accrocheur, mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux, désolée. bon... le blabla habituel... je tiens à vous informer que tous les personnages, hormi Yuiko et sa mère, font parti du jeu d'Amour Sucré, ils ne sont donc pas de moi...

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise!

* * *

**L**a route avait été longue, moi qui suis incapable de dormir en voiture et qui ai le mal des transports, j'étais bien heureuse de sortir de cette prison de fer! Je ne me pressais pas pour aider ma mère à décharger la voiture, mais pour vite prendre l'air, histoire de ne pas être malade. J'avais toujours des haut le cœur, je ne me sentais pas très bien à vrai dire. En plus d'avoir l'estomac tiraillé par la route, je stressais. Je débarque dans une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle école, je ne connais personne ici et puis, ma mère n'occupe aucun emploi pour le moment et elle a la santé fragile. J'ai peur qu'elle ne s'épuise au travail pour nous faire vivre. Bien que ma mère ai toujours été une battante, qu'elle ait réussi à élever, seule, un enfant à l'âge de 16 ans – mon âge – avec le temps elle s'est affaiblit, mais n'a pas perdu l'envie d'être autonome, de tout faire par elle-même pour elle et moi, c'est cela qui me fait le plus peur dans ce déménagement précipiter. Dès qu'elle travaille trop, elle tombe malade et doit rester enfermer dans la maison à se reposer, bien sûr, elle ne sait pas ce que signifie : «se reposer».

«_ Yui, ça t'ennuierait de m'aider, grommela ma mère, un énorme carton dans les bras, cherchant son équilibre, à peine si elle pouvait le soulever.

_ Laisse, je vais le faire, dis-je en lui enlevant. »

Elle passa devant moi, aux pas de course, se dépêchant d'ouvrir la porte de la maison. En passant le pas de la porte, j'ai tout de suite remarqué que tous les meubles étaient déjà arrivés et placés dans chaque pièce, à leur endroit respectif. Je déposai le carton parterre, dans le salon, ne sachant pas où le mettre.

«_ Ce sont tes affaires, murmura ma mère. Vas les mettre dans ta chambre!»

Je repris le carton et gravis les escaliers avec difficulté, me rendant dans la chambre que j'avais choisi lors de la visite, c'est-à-dire, celle du font. Je laissai le carton s'écraser au sol et dévala l'escalier à vive allure, me précipitant pour aider ma mère avec tous les autres cartons. Une fois la tâche accomplie, ma mère s'est écraser sur le divan, poussant un énorme soupire. Elle était exténuée. Je pris place à côté d'elle, puis elle se redressa pour me prendre dans ses bras.

«_ C'est notre nouveau chez-nous, dit-elle. C'est notre nouveau départ, espérons que ce soit mieux que notre ancienne vie.

_ Ouais…»

Après une vie de couple d'environ 10 ans, le conjoint de ma mère nous a planter, il est parti comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans aucune raison connue. Ma mère, trop fière, a décidé de déménager loin de cette ville où nous étions très bien connu, autan en mal qu'en bien. Plusieurs n'aimaient pas ma mère, de par ses choix et son caractère directe et franc. Moi, j'étais le petit ange, celle dont on ne se souciait pas vraiment, qui se mêlait de ses affaires et qui s'habillait bizarrement. On m'avait étiqueter : « Emo», ce que je n'étais pas, je me considérais plus comme Punk. En fait, les gens de cette ville ne faisaient pas la différence entre Punk, Gothique, Emo et compagnie. Bref, des imbéciles selon moi… Et l'ex-conjoint de ma mère, c'était un dealer, un vendeur de drogue... Alors, je suis bien contente d'avoir quitté cet environnement, ce déménagement sera, je le crois, pour le mieux. J'espérais seulement une chose, bien m'adapter à cette ville, à ce nouveau lycée et me faire quelques amis.

Après avoir défait les cartons, ranger mes babioles, placer mes vêtement dans les tiroirs de ma commode, avoir fait mon lit, j'ai pris mes souliers de course, je me suis changer et dévalé l'escalier pour me rendre à l'entré.

«_ Où vas-tu comme? Demanda ma mère prise au dépourvu, peut-être parce qu'on vient tout juste d'arriver.

_ Je vais courir, qu'est-ce que tu crois? M'exclamais-je, Je vais en profiter pour faire le tour du cartier.

_ Ne rentre pas trop tard, tu as école demain!»

Je mis mes chaussure et partis. J'adorais courir, j'ai déjà fait de la compétition, mais ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas pour moi, je n'ai aucun stress, donc aucune poussée d'adrénaline… Mais je continue à courir pour me garder en forme.

Dès que j'ai passé le pas de la porte, je pris mon Ipod, mis les écouteurs, choisis un artiste, Avanged Sevenfold, et mis la liste sur aléatoire tout en m'assurant que la liste tournerait en boucle. Je rangeais mon Ipod dans les poche de mon jogging et me mis à courir. Mes pas se firent au rythme de la musique, je courais sans aucun trajet déterminé, sans aucune destination précise. J'y allais à un rythme constant, écoutant chaque percussion sur la batterie, me concentrant pour n'entendre que ça, malgré la voix merveilleuse de M. Shadows. C'est dommage que The Rev soit mort, c'était vraiment un bon batteur… Je m'efforçais de courir suite à cette penser triste qui m'envahissait, mon batteur préféré est mort il y a trois ans… tout ce qu'il reste de lui, c'est sa musique, des vidéos, des photos et quelques souvenirs qui finiront par s'effacer.

Après je ne sais combien de kilomètres de course folle, je me suis arrêter, à bout de souffle et en sueur, dans un petit dépanneur pour m'acheter une bouteille d'eau. J'entrais, me dirigeais directement vers les réfrigérateurs, ouvris une porte pris la première bouteille d'eau du bord et me dirigeais vers la caisse. J'avançais d'un pas lent, jonglant avec la bouteille et ma monnaie, j'essayais de compter. J'aurais juré avoir plus lorsque je suis partie de la maison, j'ai dû en échapper en courant.

« _ Mince! Je n'ai pas assez…»

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un me pris ma bouteille des mains, mais c'est quoi ce comportement barbare?

« _ Hé! Rend-moi ça tout de suite crétin! M'énervais-je.»

Le jeune homme se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés, un regard noir, un regard sauvage, comment dire… indescriptible, des yeux d'un brun foncé, presque noir. Je suis restée figée face à un regard aussi hostile. Il m'a dévisagé comme ça un bon moment, me fixant d'haut en bas, de long en large.

«_ Je comptais te la payer, souffla-t-il un peu agassé. Ne t'énerve pas comme ça…

_ Ah… heu… merci, dis-je en baissant les yeux au sol.

_ Mais je n'en ai plus trop envie, dit-il un faible sourire aux lèvres. Vu la façon dont tu m'as parlé…

_ Je suis désolée! T'es content?»

Non mais il se fout complètement de moi! C'est quoi son problème? J'ai croisé mes bras contre ma poitrine et levé les yeux, soutenant son regard. Il s'est retourné, se dirigeant vers la caisse. Il finit par revenir et glissa la bouteille d'eau entre mes mains.

«_ Tiens p'tite! Ronchonna-t-il. Tu m'en dois une.

_ Ouais, ouais… Merci, soufflais-je d'un ton sec.»

Je le regardais partir, le détaillant du regard, pas qu'il m'intéresse, juste pour évaluer la marchandise. Des cheveux d'un rouge vif, beaucoup plus vif que les miens, lui arrêtant environ aux épaules et une frange convexe, lui tombant dans le visage, un visage fin aux traits durs. Il était assez grand, d'une bonne carrure. Il portait une veste de cuir, c'est tout ce que j'ai vu, hypnotisée par se regard envoutant.

«_ C'est bon, il est parti, tu peux arrêter de fixé le vague, fit une voix féminine derrière le comptoir.»

J'ai regardé en direction de ces paroles. Une rousse se tenait là, un grand sourire illuminant son visage, elle avait l'air sympathique.

«_ T'es nouvelle? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin… commença-t-elle.

_ Ouais, je viens tout juste d'emménager, je profitais de la soirée pour faire un tour, dis-je toute aussi souriante qu'elle.

_ Iris, souffla-t-elle, me tendant la main.

_ Yuiko, répondais-je, lui serrant la main. Tu peux m'appeler Yui, si tu veux!

_ Tu vas intégrer quel Lycée?

_ Sweet Amoris…

_ Alors on risque de se voir, c'est mon Lycée.

_ Bon, moi je dois y aller, je dois tout préparer pour demain, c'est un plaisir de te connaitre!»

Elle me fit un grand sourie et je partis. Je calais ma bouteille d'une traite, puis la jetais au poubelle, avant de retourner sur mes pas pour retourner à la maison.

Une fois à la maison, je me suis précipitée sous la douche, une eau brulante, assez pour détendre tous mes muscles, j'en ai profité au maximum. Quand je suis sortie de là, je me suis tout de suite mise au lit. Demain sera mon premier jour à Sweet Amoris, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop pénible.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en penser s'il vous plait!


End file.
